Par amour
by Petitchaton
Summary: Par amour, rien n’est impossible et Harry va le découvrir.


**Par amour**

**DISCLAIMER :** Les personnages ainsi que les lieux ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de JKR. Pour ce qui est de l'intrigue, je me suis inspirée d'une magnifique chanson de Diam's qui s'intitule justement _Par amour_.

**AUTEUR :** Petitchaton

**PAIRING :** Draco/Harry

**GENRE :** Romance et Drame

**RATTING :** M

**RESUME :** Par amour, rien n'est impossible et Harry va le découvrir.

**AVERTISSEMENT :** Cette fic est un slash c'est-à-dire qu'il y a présence d'une relation homosexuelle masculine. Si cela vous choque, vous dégoûte,…il vous suffit de cliquer sur l'icône « _**précédente**_» pour partir.

**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR :** _Vif d'Or_ est ma bêta sur cette fiction et je lui adresse un grand merci pour toutes ces petites corrections qui rendent mes histoires beaucoup plus jolies. Je t'adore my little mummy !

**OooooooooO**

Tu avais voulu fuir tes responsabilités. Tu avais voulu oublier ton devoir et ta destinée. Tu avais cru pouvoir effacer la prophétie de ta mémoire juste en disparaissant de Poudlard, un beau matin. Tu avais tout laissé derrière toi : tes amis, ta petite amie, ta vie, ton futur, ton combat…Mais surtout, tu t'étais échappé loin de la guerre. Loin des cris de souffrance que tu ne supportais pas. Loin de tout ce mal qui chaque jour te rongeait un peu plus sans que personne ne le voie.

Oui, tu avais pris la poudre d'escampette mais où était le mal ? Tu avais 17 ans et trop d'images de haine dans la tête. Tu avais 17 ans et une adolescence consacrée à lutter contre Tom Elvis Jedusort alias Lord Voldemort. Tu étais lâche certainement mais c'était la première fois et tu ne pensais plus qu'à toi alors que tu arrivais à Paris avec rien dans les poches. Tu désirais oublier la haine de tes jeunes années pour connaître enfin l'amour.

Tu souhaitais tomber amoureux de quelqu'un qui ne t'aimerait pas pour la cicatrice en forme d'éclaire sur ton front. Quelqu'un qui t'apprécierait à ta juste valeur et non pas à celle de ton nom. Quelqu'un qui saurait voir en toi beaucoup plus que des titres honorifiques. Tu voulais tant de choses pour ta nouvelle vie pourvu qu'il n'y ait plus de sang et de hurlements de désespoir, pourvu qu'il n'y ait plus de sorcellerie et de Mage Noir.

Tu voulais le coup de foudre imprévu, une simple inconnue croisée par hasard dans la rue. Mais tu as juste rencontré la tempête d'un regard gris que tu connaissais un peu trop bien. Pourrais-tu un jour fuir loin de tout ça ? Ou ton ancienne vie te poursuivrait-elle toujours à chaque pas ? Etais-tu condamné à être le _Survivant_ pour le reste de l'éternité au lieu d'être Harry, tout simplement, comme tu le désirais ?

Tu n'avais pas eu le courage de partir une seconde fois.

Tu n'avais pas eu la bravoure de faire marche arrière et de retourner en Angleterre. Tu étais donc resté avec lui. Il cherchait l'oubli. Comme toi. Il désirait quitter un monde où il ne pouvait pas être lui sans y laisser la vie. Comme toi. Il était ce garçon blond que tu avais détesté sans jamais savoir pourquoi. Ou alors, tout simplement parce que c'était ce qu'on attendait de toi. Tu l'avais haï de toutes tes forces mais tu n'avais plus l'énergie nécessaire pour le détester à nouveau.

Tu voulais un monde meilleur sans douleur et sans colère, sans intolérance et sans mépris et tu avais décidé de le construire avec lui. Tu lui avais ouvert la porte de ton cœur plutôt que de te tailler les veines. Tu lui avais donné une chance de te réapprendre à aimer la vie plutôt que de sauter tout de suite dans le vide. Tu voulais voir un nouveau soleil se lever sur tes jours et lui, il avait juste besoin de donner à quelqu'un son amour.

Tu avais vu en lui ce que seul toi pouvais voir. Tu avais vu ce jeune adolescent que tu ne connaissais pas. Tu avais découvert Draco, là où tu n'avais toujours côtoyé que Malfoy. Tu avais appris ses failles et ses faiblesses. Il avait regardé tes blessures et tes cicatrices. Tu avais compris qui il était et tu avais conscience également que seul toi pourrais lui donner l'importance dont il avait besoin.

Il avait tant besoin de toi ! Presque autant que toi de lui. Vous étiez dépendants l'un de l'autre mais à qui la faute ? Vous ne pouviez déjà plus envisager la vie sans votre moitié que vous aviez trouvée par hasard au détour d'une rue. C'était un nouveau destin, une nouvelle existence, un second départ. Pas de regrets et pas de remords. Vous n'aviez aucun tord car après tout, vous ne faisiez que vous aimer.

Oublié le Sang Pur et le Demi Sang. Oublié le Mangemort et le Survivant. Oublié le Serpentard et le Gryffondor. Oublié le Malfoy et le Potter. Il ne restait plus dans votre monde que Draco et Harry. Juste Draco et Harry comme vous auriez voulu l'être dès le début. Oublié le regard des autres et le poids de leur jugement. Oublié l'honneur et le sens du devoir. Oublié la magie et la guerre.

Tu étais si petit, encore un enfant, et il était si grand à tes yeux. Il était tendre et il savait écouter ces mots que d'autres ne voulaient pas entendre. Il te pardonnait tes éclats de colère et tu effaçais sa froideur et son ironie. Avec toute sa douceur, il t'avait même fait découvrir ton corps et tout le plaisir que tu pouvais retirer de lui. Il t'avait enseigné l'amour là où les autres t'avaient seulement appris la haine et la colère.

Il savait t'aimer pendant des heures entières avec le silence pour unique complice à l'union de vos deux âmes. Tu avais besoin de te sentir protégé, toi qui avais toujours rassuré les autres. Tu avais besoin de te cacher dans les bras de quelqu'un pour réussir à regarder tes mains couvertes de sang. Tu avais besoin de tant de choses que tes amis n'avaient jamais été capables de te donner en sept ans. Enfin, pourquoi chercher à se justifier ? Tu ne les reverrais sans doute jamais.

Et puis, l'amour ne s'explique pas.

Tu n'avais pas choisi de tomber amoureux de lui, c'était venu comme ça. Un matin, il t'avait pris la main et sans savoir comment, tes lèvres avaient trouvé les siennes immédiatement. Le soir même, vous aviez fait l'amour ensemble pour la première fois. Tu n'y connaissais rien mais ça ne l'avait pas dérangé. Il t'avait appris patiemment chaque caresse du bout de ses doigts et avec tout son corps, il t'avait fait atteindre les étoiles.

Il y avait tant de mots que tu aurais voulu dire pour que le monde entier puisse accepter sans condamner cet amour jugé contre-nature. Pourtant, il te répétait sans cesse que les sentiments ne se commandaient pas et que vous n'étiez responsables de rien. Vous étiez en quelque sorte des victimes mais des victimes heureuses et consentantes. Alors oui, avec le temps, tu avais compris que cet amour pour lui ne s'expliquerait sans doute jamais. Et c'était mieux comme ça.

Par amour, tout était devenu possible entre vous. Il avait suffi d'un aveu pour que le monde entier s'éclaire autour de toi. Vous aviez oublié le passé sans avoir besoin de pardonner le mal que vous vous étiez fait mutuellement pendant des années. Vous aviez effacé d'un seul baisé les insultes, les disputes et les coups qui avaient parsemé votre relation depuis votre rencontre. Par amour, tu étais capable de tout et tu comprenais enfin pourquoi c'était ta plus grande force.

Car avec Draco à tes côtés, tu te sentais invincible.

Oui, tu étais arrivé seul à Paris. Tu avais tout laissé derrière toi et tu espérais rencontrer quelqu'un sur la route qui s'étalait devant tes pieds. Tu venais d'ici et de là-bas. Tu étais originaire de partout. Seulement, tu n'allais nulle part. Le seul chemin que tes amis t'avaient montré, était celui qui menait à ta tombe. Mais tu n'avais que 17 ans et beaucoup trop de rêves pour accepter de suivre cette destinée. Alors, tu étais parti sur un coup de tête et tu avais pris le risque de te retrouver dans un pays inconnu.

Tu avais de grands yeux verts mais cernés de noir. Avant, ton regard émeraude était si vivant qu'il pouvait illuminer une pièce mais tu avais perdu ce pouvoir depuis le début de la guerre et surtout depuis la mort de Sirius. Tu avais vu trop d'horreurs pour croire encore au bonheur et tes yeux étaient fatigués de contempler un monde condamné. Sans doute était-ce cette noirceur qui était à l'origine de ton départ. Ou peut-être, était-ce juste un coup de folie. Personne à part toi ne pourra jamais le savoir.

Lui, il avait remarqué ce que les autres ne voyaient pas. Lui, il avait noté à quel point tu étais frêle. Il avait compris ta fragilité que tu ne dévoilais pas et surtout, il avait conscience que ton âme était brisée. Car, on peut bien recoller les morceaux, cela ne change rien. Ce qui est cassé, restera toujours cassé. Et tu étais brisé. Brisé par tous ces pouvoirs que tu étais censé posséder. Brisé par tous ces combats qui t'avaient simplement détruit. Brisé par ces victoires inutiles qui t'avais dégoutté de ce monde.

Il ne s'était pas moqué de ce qu'il avait lu en toi. Non, il s'était contenté de te prendre sous sa protection lui qui, pourtant, c'était déjà brûlé les ailes à de nombreux faux soleils. Il avait pris la décision de te protéger du monde entier et de toi-même. Il t'avait dit à quel point tu étais beau. Beau comme un ange déchu tombé du ciel pour venir illuminer son existence si sombre sans toi. Il t'avait dit qu'il t'emmènerait loin d'ici et du bruit. Loin de tout ce qui avait toujours composé ta vie.

Il était devenu ton mentor et tu t'étais juré de le suivre jusqu'à la mort. C'était les autres qui avaient tord et c'était toi qui t'étais trompé une fois de plus. Au moment où tu n'y croyais plus, tu découvrais émerveillé que l'espoir existait encore. Il suffisait d'y croire pour qu'il apparaisse subitement devant toi. Oui, les autres avaient tord de penser que votre amour ne serait pas assez fort. Oui, tu étais fort et tu étais beau mais seulement dans ses bras.

Ton innocence lui avait transpercé le cœur à tel point qu'il avait presque eu peur de te la prendre. Ce soir-là, tu t'en souviens sûrement, tu étais devenu un grand. Tu lui avais abandonné ta virginité que tu avais gardée précieusement depuis si longtemps malgré les tentations. Tu lui avais offert cette pureté que tu croyais ne pouvoir jamais donner à quelqu'un faute de temps.

Et tu avais pleuré en silence lorsque tu avais regardé ton dernier morceau d'enfance s'en aller alors que son corps entrait dans le tien. La douleur physique n'était qu'un détail comparé à ce que tu éprouvais dans ton cœur. Tu devenais un homme. Tu devenais son âme. Pour lui, être avec toi était une évidence même s'il n'avait jamais pensé que votre haine aboutirait à cet amour inconditionnel.

Oui, tu étais son évidence mais lui, il était ton âme sœur.

Il était celui que tu avais toujours attendu sans le savoir. Il était la personne que tu imaginais le soir dans ton lit lorsque la solitude te pesait un peu trop. Il était celui que tu n'aurais jamais cru pouvoir aimer. Tu te pensais hétérosexuel et tu t'étais découvert homosexuel lorsque tes yeux s'étaient posés sur l'homme qu'il était devenu en moins d'un an d'absence.

Tout ça peut sembler futile à beaucoup de personnes mais pas à toi. Toi, tu avais toujours été jugé par ton nom et par ta cicatrise. Lui, il était condamné par la pureté de son sang et par le rang occupé par ses parents. Tout vous séparait sauf la folie du verbe aimer. Tu avais honte de ce que tu étais et lui ne cessait de te répéter que personne n'avait le droit de juger les gens qui s'aiment.

C'était bien de l'amour qui vous unissait et non pas du vice comme certains le prétendaient en vous voyant vous tenir la main dans un lieu public. Personne n'avait le droit de critiquer les désirs et les rêves qu'ensemble vous poursuiviez inlassablement. Personne ne pouvait comprendre la passion qui vous unissait l'un à l'autre. Ce lien était pourtant tellement fort qu'il en devenait presque tangible par moment.

Elle était si loin la solitude du Survivant quand tu étais avec lui emprisonné dans l'étau de ses bras. Elle était si loin la solitude du héros quand à ses côtés, tu étais tout simplement Harry. Tu t'enfermais volontairement dans la prison dorée qu'il avait construite pour toi. Tu vivais chez lui dans son luxueux duplex qu'il avait acquis par des chemins détournés mais ça, tu t'en moquais. Tu avais décidé de te laisser condamner.

Tu avais écopé d'une peine à perpétuité entre ses bras et c'était le mieux qui pouvait t'arriver ici bas. Sa maison était votre paradis sur terre et ton refuge contre tous ces regards qui jugeaient sans savoir et sans comprendre ce que vous étiez l'un pour l'autre. Son appartement ressemblait à un lagon bleu dans lequel tu souhaitais te noyer pour ne pas avoir à affronter un nouveau jour.

Oui, avec lui, la vie était facile et simple. Aucun souci, pas de contrainte. Oublié le devoir et les combats. Oublié tout ce passé que tu ne désirais pas. Oublié les Dursley et Poudlard. Oublié tout ce qui n'était pas lui. Cependant, tu avais quand même perdu le sourire et c'était lui qui avait su te redonner le goût de vivre. Il t'avait fait plonger dans un monde que tu ne connaissais pas et que tu n'avais jamais imaginé.

Il t'avait fait découvrir le bonheur incroyable et l'extase pure enfermés dans un petit sachet de poudre blanche. Il t'avait montré un Paradis à portée de mains contrairement au monde utopique que tu étais censé instaurer après la chute de Voldemort. Il avait juste besoin d'une seringue pour te faire quitter l'enfer de la réalité et pour t'envoyer voler à travers les étoiles. Grâce à lui, tu avais retrouvé le sourire brûlé dans une petite cuillère.

Par amour, tu avais accepté de le suivre là où personne ne voulait l'accompagner. Par amour, tu avais fermé trop souvent les yeux sur ses activités illégales et dangereuses. Par amour, tu avais décidé de te laisser entraîner dans cet enfer que l'on ne quitte pas ou alors, seulement par accident à cause d'une dose mal calculée. En fait, tu avais échangé une vie merdique pour une autre mais peu importait puisqu'ici, tu n'étais plus jamais seul.

Par amour, rien n'était impossible et quand il préparait ta seringue, tu te disais toujours que c'était pour te rendre heureux qu'il faisait tout ça. Il t'injectait ce poison dans les veines et tu étais soudain l'homme le plus fort de tout l'univers. Tu étais le plus chanceux des êtres humains parce qu'il était là, toujours à tes côtés, pour te guider dans les méandres incertains du destin.

Quelques mois plus tard, tu étais de nouveau prêt à relever tous les défis. Tu étais prêt à combattre le temps qui passait pour rattraper toutes ces années de haine alors que tu aurais pu l'aimer dès le premier instant. Oui, son amour t'avait reconstruit et tu étais redevenu solide. Tout le poids du monde pouvait désormais reposer sur tes épaules, tu étais prêt à te battre pour défendre celui que tu aimais.

Vous étiez deux enfants perdus dans un monde où vous n'arriviez pas à trouver votre place. Toi, tu étais déchiré entre le devoir et les rêves qui t'habitaient depuis ton enfance. Tu étais déchiré entre l'image que tu voulais donner de toi et ce que tu étais vraiment. Lui, il était partagé entre les préceptes que défendaient sa famille depuis des centaines d'années et ces propres idéaux. Lui, il était divisé entre son cœur censé être de pierre et son envie d'aimer envers et contre tout.

Alors, ensemble, vous étiez devenus deux amoureux contre le monde. Peu importait si vous étiez condamné, l'important c'était de vous aimer quand même. Peu importait si les gens vous regardaient de travers parce que vous étiez différents des autres. Peu importait si votre comportement vous coupait de la société. Oui, tout cela n'avait pas d'importance. Car quand on est deux, on est déjà tellement plus fort que l'on a plus besoin de personne pour survivre.

Et tout à coup, le rêve s'effondre et tu te retrouves ici, marchant parmi la foule et au milieu des médecins. Tu déambules, écoutant distraitement les sirènes des ambulances. Au loin, des cris de peur reviennent hanter ta mémoire et puis, tu as cette impression que le destin ne s'efface pas. Plus que tout, tu sais à présent que le passé ne s'oublie pas et qu'il finit toujours par vous rattraper.

Pourtant, tu avais tout fait pour éviter ça et pour fuir loin de tes souvenirs. Cela fait quelques jours que l'Ordre du Phoenix a retrouvé ta trace et aucun de ses membres, même pas tes deux meilleurs amis, n'arrive à accepter ton histoire d'amour. Bien sûr, ils t'ont juré qu'ils ne te laisseraient plus jamais seul mais toi, tu rêves d'une autre existence. Toi, tu aurais donné ta vie à Draco pour qu'il ne te quitte pas. Tu voulais _**une**_ vie avec lui.

Non, ils ne peuvent pas comprendre de toute façon. Tu étais encore un enfant quand il t'avait recueilli. Il t'avait donné l'amour, il avait donné un sens à ton existence. A ses côtés, tu n'avais plus eu peur de grandir et vous aviez traversé les pires épreuves sans jamais vous trahir. Il t'avait rendu le soleil lorsque tu n'y croyais plus. Oui, tu avais évolué avec lui et maintenant, tu crèves avec lui.

Tu meurs toi aussi en lui tenant la main car l'existence sans lui, tu sais que ça ne vaut rien puisque tu l'as déjà expérimentée pendant de trop longues années. Il était le seul à t'avoir rendu ton enfance. Cette partie de ta vie que les autres t'avaient volée. Cette partie de ta vie que tout le monde avait condamnée par une prophétie à réaliser. Tu te fiches pas mal qu'ils ne comprennent pas ta douleur puisqu'il n'y a plus rien à comprendre.

Tu l'aimes et c'est tout ce qui compte.

Non, ils ne veulent pas croire que c'est à lui qu'ils doivent cette lumière sur ton visage. Et pourtant, c'est lui qui t'as appris le bonheur en te tenant la main à chaque pas et à chaque erreur. Petit garçon sage, deviendra-t-il un meurtrier ? Voilà, la seule question qu'ils se posaient lorsque tu étais encore à Poudlard. Ils ne remarquaient pas ta détresse. Ils n'entendaient pas tous tes SOS. Mais lui, il avait su écouter ton silence et il avait compris tes errances.

Bien sûr, votre amour était anormal. Bien sûr, rien ne pourrait jamais expliquer comment la haine était devenue amitié jusqu'à se transformer en passion. Mais pour ses beaux yeux gris, rien n'était impossible pour toi. Votre amour se mêlait au vice de vos nuits passées à vous caresser et à découvrir encore et toujours le moindre repli du corps de l'autre. Votre amour se combinait au risque et alors ? Cela pimentait l'existence et cela te donnait encore plus la rage de vivre.

Tous les matins, il se levait aux aurores. Il t'embrassait une seule fois, juste pour emporter avec lui un petit bout de toi. Il te murmurait qu'il allait vous chercher un peu d'or. Cet or que tu t'injectais pour oublier ton sombre et triste passé. Il te donnait des surnoms affectifs, il t'aimait sans chercher à le cacher. Le bonheur ressemblait-il à ça ? Tu te le demandais souvent lorsqu'il n'était plus là pour t'offrir la chaleur de ses bras.

Il te disait que le monde s'acharnait à faire de vous des incapables. Des gens qui ne sauraient jamais prendre leur vie en main. Il te murmurait que ton futur n'était pas déterminé par une simple prophétie et il te jurait que tu étais le seul maître de ton destin. Lui aussi avait choisi sa vie sans demander à personne de le suivre et il te promettait toujours que demain ne vous rattraperait jamais.

Il te disait aussi que tu devais le regarder et voir ce que tu avais fait de lui en si peu de temps. Il te susurrait que tu étais son homme, un peu comme si vous étiez mariés vous qui n'auriez jamais droit à cette union. Il te jurait que tu étais son âme et il te promettait qu'il vous sortirait de là. Un jour, cet appartement et cette poudre blanche n'appartiendraient plus qu'au passé et sur les cendres calcinées de vos destinées condamnées, vous bâtiriez votre futur ensemble pour le reste de l'éternité.

Par amour, tu croyais ces folies qu'il te murmurait chaque matin avant de partir acheter votre drogue. Par amour, c'était la seule raison qu'il te donnait pour te convaincre que vous alliez vous échapper de cet enfer. Et par amour, tu le croyais comme on croie les paroles bénies d'un livre sacré. Il était ton évangile et tu étais sa bible. Ensemble, vous rendriez réalisable, l'irréalisable car par amour, rien n'est impossible.

Tu étais devenu sa seule héroïne et tu étais la seule drogue dont il ne savait pas se passer. Oublié la poudre blanche et la petite cuillère déposée sur le coin de la table de nuit. Oublié le sachet à demi ouvert posé sur la tablette de la salle de bain. Tu étais sa dope et jamais, il ne t'abandonnerait. Tu étais son espoir et il n'avait plus besoin de cocaïne pour croire en un monde meilleur lorsqu'il te regardait vivre avec lui et pour lui.

Je sais, vous alliez vous en sortir.

Il te l'avait juré et tu savais qu'il ne te mentait pas quand il te susurrait ces mots-là tout bas dans le creux de l'oreille alors que ses yeux gris brillaient d'amour et de sincérité. Sans égoïsme, tu avais appris à penser d'abord à toi avant de réfléchir aux autres et à leurs désirs. Vous alliez quitter Paris et vous alliez vous enfuir une dernière fois, laissant derrière vous deux ans de vie perdus et gâchés d'une certaine manière.

Oui, l'un pour l'autre vous alliez dire adieu à l'enfer de la drogue, adieu à la dépendance et adieu aux rêves éphémères qui coulaient dans vos veines. Vous alliez continuer de rêver évidement mais à deux seulement et ces rêves vous alliez les réaliser un jour, tu en étais persuadé. Tu voulais tellement y croire que tu y pensais chaque soir, comptant silencieusement les heures qui te séparaient de ce nouveau départ.

Bientôt ce serait la vie sans artifice et sans poison injecté dans vos corps. Bientôt ce serait un monde nouveau que vous construiriez par la seule force de vos pensées. Bientôt, ton Prince de Glace n'aurait plus besoin de poudre blanche pour savoir encore imaginer un univers beaucoup moins gris. Bientôt, tu n'aurais plus besoin de la petite cuillère pour effacer tes souvenirs de la guerre.

Oui, vous alliez enfin construire quelque chose de solide car après avoir tout traversé, rien ne pourrait jamais plus vous séparer ou vous briser. Votre existence ne serait faite que d'amour et d'eau fraîche car, quand on aime, on a besoin de rien d'autre pour vivre que de l'être aimé. Oui, il y aurait de nouveau des éclats de rire et du bonheur mais sans avoir recours à l'acide et à ses tromperies.

Fini les mensonges distillés dans la coke. Fini les songes offerts par la seringue plantée dans ton bras. Fini les rêves impossibles que tu faisais dans ton trip. Fini la douleur du manque. Fini la honte de la dépendance. Il ne resterait plus que vous et cela te rendait fou d'imaginer la vie que tu allais mener avec lui, une fois que vous auriez oublié la drogue et ses effets.

Je sais, tu étais beau avec lui et tu avais même appris à t'aimer. Tu étais à lui comme d'autres sont à une armée. Tu lui appartenais comme d'autres appartiennent à un morceau de terre ou à une philosophie de vie. Tu étais son roi et tu croyais pouvoir l'aimer jusqu'à la fin de l'éternité et plus encore. Toujours unis l'un à l'autre et toujours côtes à côtes, ensemble, vous auriez défié le temps mais rien n'aurait jamais pu vous séparer et tu y croyais.

Tu y croyais quand tu te voyais debout dans un monde qui crevait à tes pieds. Tu y croyais quand tu voyais le malheur alors que toi, tu ne faisais que réaliser tes rêves. Comment ne pas vouloir un monde meilleur quand on ne voit que le mal à chaque seconde ? Oui, il allait te donner la force de construire cet éden et pour lui, tu combattrais Voldemort. Parce que tu voulais le libérer de cette marque noire qui maculait son avant bras. Tu avais trouvé une raison de te battre et rien ne pourrait jamais te l'enlever.

Ou du moins, c'est ce que tu pensais.

Mais il y a des choses que la vie n'explique pas. Comme cette cicatrice que tu ne voulais pas mais que tu porteras jusqu'à la mort. Mais la vie explique-t-elle au moins une seule chose ? Comme le fait qu'elle te donne ce qu'elle te reprendra ? Pourquoi avoir connu le bonheur s'il ne dure pas ? Pourquoi t'avoir fait découvrir Draco au lieu de Malfoy si tu dois le perdre aussi vite ?

Il y a aussi des êtres que la mort te prends et ne te rends pas. Mais ça, tu le savais déjà. Rien ne pouvait vous séparer sauf peut-être la mort qui vous condamnerait à la solitude à perpétuité sans l'autre pour vous épauler. Il est parti le premier et toi, tu restes comme toujours le dernier. Pourtant, tu y croyais. Pourtant, tu **le** croyais…Et tu repenses à cette voiture et à la vitesse et tu revois ton homme sur le pare-brise.

Tant de choses auraient pu se mettre entre vous et tu avais déjà envisagé la mort te séparant de lui mais sûrement pas de cette manière. Tu te voyais être rattrapé par des Mangemorts ou par Lord Voldemort. Tu l'imaginais être retrouvé et jugé par ses anciens collègues ou par la justice sorcière mais jamais, tu n'aurais pu envisager qu'un simple accident de voiture serait à l'origine de votre séparation…

Tu es rentré chez toi à présent et tu repenses à tout ça pendant que tu fixes d'un regard vide le fauteuil sur lequel il passait des journées entières à lire de vieux bouquins poussiéreux. Malgré toi, tu esquisses un sourire lorsque tu le revois rejeter une mèche de cheveux blond loin de ses yeux orage. Et tu sais que tu es en train de pleurer même si tu ne sens pas les larmes glisser sur ta peau.

Tu repenses à cette femme que tu as aperçue sur les lieux de l'accident. Tu repenses à ce que le policier t'a dit à propos d'elle mais bizarrement, tu n'arrives pas à lui pardonner sa faute. Elle aussi pensait avoir trouvé l'homme de sa vie mais hélas, ce dernier la trompait avec une de ses amies et elle les avait surpris ensemble ce matin-là. Au volant de sa voiture, elle avait cru qu'elle pourrait trouver l'oubli et elle avait oublié de freiner.

En quelques secondes, elle avait fauché sur le trottoir l'homme que tu aimais et elle t'avait arraché sans le savoir ta seule raison de vivre. Elle te ressemble tant cette pauvre femme. Elle aussi voulait fuir une vérité qu'elle ne pouvait pas accepter ou affronter. Elle aussi aurait pu faire d'autres choix qui ne l'auraient pas conduit sur ce chemin-là justement. Sur le chemin où elle a tué Draco sans le vouloir vraiment mais peu importe, le résultat est le même à tes yeux.

Tu n'es plus installé dans le salon. Tu es dans la chambre. Dans votre chambre. Tu regardes le lit où vous avez tant de fois fait l'amour avec passion et fureur, avec tendresse et douceur, avec amour tout simplement. Tu serres les dents pour retenir les cris de détresse qui grondent en toi mais tes larmes, elles, continuent à couler de plus en plus vite sur tes joues blanches et froides.

S'il te plaît, ne cède pas.

Tu dois te relever et tu dois continuer. Bien sûr, sans lui se sera pénible et tu devras une fois de plus te battre. Te battre pour t'imposer et pour retrouver une raison de vivre et d'aimer. Tu ne peux pas céder et tu le sais. Tout le monde compte sur toi pour sauver le monde des ténèbres que Voldemort veut instaurer. Tu le sais mais pourtant, tu t'effondres quand même au pied du lit t'accrochant désespérément à un des montants de bois.

S'il te plaît, relèves toi.

Oui, tu dois te relever. Pour toi, pour eux mais plus encore pour lui. Lui, il n'aurait pas voulu que tu abandonnes si facilement. Lui, il aurait souhaité que tu te battes jusqu'au bout pour qu'il puisse être fier de ce que tu aurais accompli. Et tu tentes de te redresser mais c'est trop dur alors tu te contentes de ramper jusqu'à la table de nuit. Tu ouvres silencieusement le tiroir et tu soupires en regardant ce qui t'attend à l'intérieur.

Tu sais que tu le retrouveras, n'est-ce pas ?

Il t'attendra au Paradis et un jour, vous serez de nouveau réunis. Bien sûr, ce sera long sans lui mais ça en vaut quand même la peine. Tu ne l'as pas perdu définitivement, il te reste encore un espoir alors accroches toi à lui pour survivre une fois de plus. Ne repenses surtout pas à tous ces autres drames qui parsèment ton passé sinon tu ne t'en sortiras pas.

Tout le monde sait que se sera dur sans lui. Même tes amis ont compris cela lorsque tu t'es effondré en pleurant sur son corps sans vie. Ils t'ont alors pardonné de l'aimer si fort malgré tous ses défauts et ils ont oublié ta fugue pour tenter de te remonter le moral. Mais toi, tu sais déjà que sans lui se sera tout simplement _**trop**_ dur. Tu as perdu ta force et tu as perdu ton invincibilité avec sa disparition.

Il était ton issue vers un monde meilleur. Il était le seul remède à tes blessures. Il était l'unique baume qui avait le pouvoir d'apaiser ton cœur torturé. Il avait soigné ton âme brisée avec douceur et de toute sa patience, il t'avait remis debout. Lentement, mais cela avait réussi sur les fins. Tu avais retrouvé le sourire, tu avais retrouvé le goût de vivre, tu avais retrouvé ton envie d'exister que tu croyais à jamais détruite par la guerre.

Harry, ne fais pas ça par amour !

Mais tu n'écoutes pas et tu prends le révolver caché dans le double fond du tiroir. Tu vérifies maladroitement qu'il est chargé et puis, tu restes sans bouger. Tu revois le jour où il avait voulu t'apprendre à tirer. Juste pour le fun, t'avait-il dit. Mais tu avais refusé ne voulant pas utiliser ce genre d'armes à feu qui te faisait peur car elle pouvait si facilement donner la mort. Le souvenir s'efface de ta mémoire tandis que tu reportes ton attention sur le pistolet que tu serres contre ton torse.

Harry, ne teste pas ta bravoure.

Pas maintenant. Ca n'en vaut pas la peine. Pas besoin d'échanger une vie déjà perdue dans le néant contre une existence qui a encore tant de choses à t'apprendre. Tu as déjà été lâche par le passé alors soit-le une seconde fois. Il n'aurait pas voulu ça et tu le sais parfaitement. Lui, il t'aurait fait jurer de continuer à te battre et de réaliser avec un autre tout ce que vous aviez prévu de faire ensemble. Harry, repenses au lagon bleu que tu imaginais lorsque tu étais dans son salon.

Mais surtout, repenses à vos rêves. A tous ces rêves que vous avez faits dans cette chambre blottis l'un contre l'autre. Il y a encore tant de choses que tu peux accomplir au cours de ta vie. Il y a encore tant de bonheur que tu as à découvrir. Le monde a tant à offrir à ceux qui se battent assez longtemps pour voir arriver des jours meilleurs et plus cléments. Alors, combats le désespoir qui t'envahit depuis son départ !

Sois fort, une dernière fois.

C'est ça, relève-toi. Remets-toi debout sur tes jambes et quitte cette chambre où tu as été trop heureux avec lui. Tu descends l'escalier sans lâcher ton arme que tu sembles avoir complètement oubliée et tu te diriges en titubant vers la salle à manger pour te saisir d'une photo de vous deux. Il est si beau sur ce portrait que tu ne peux pas t'empêcher d'embrasser le papier glacé qui n'aura jamais la chaleur de sa peau. Tu souris en tremblant et c'est bien que tu arrives encore à faire ça malgré la douleur. Tu souris et il doit être fier de toi s'il te voit de là-haut.

Mais, Harry…

Pourquoi tiens-tu ce canon si proche de tes lèvres ?

**Black out**

**OooooooooO**

**Voilà, une nouvelle fiction de terminée. Bon, je sais que ce n'est pas très joyeux mais j'espère que vous allez quand même me laisser des reviews car vos messages me font toujours vraiment très plaisirs et c'est encourageant de voir que les autres s'intéressent à ce que j'écris. A bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre de « Sept jours pour une éternité. » **

**Kiss**

**Petitchaton**


End file.
